Love Is In The Air
by SlytherinHawkins105
Summary: Songfic about Kate and Mike journey over the time they have spent on Hammersley and what they felt for each other. Pairing Mike/Kate mentions Mike/Ursula and Kate/Jim


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sea Patrol and i am very annoyed that after season 5 it is been discontinued.

**Pairing:** Kate/Mike

**Summary:** This is based on the last four seasons and I wrote this from my memory of what happened, Based on the song Love Is In the Air by John Paul Young.

Enjoy and please Review I would like to hear what you think of it.

**LOVE IS IN THE AIR (John Paul Young)**

_Love is in the air  
Everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound _

**Kate's P.O.V**

I was so nervous about working with you again especially after a brief but passionate affair we had a couple of years ago and I couldn't wait to see you again so when I came aboard Hammersley I tried my hardest to impress, show you how much I still care for you and perhaps even start up the relationship that we once had again.

But what I didn't count on was that women Ursula Morrell coming in and you instantly took in by her. I watched from the sidelines wishing it was me you were giving those looks to, wishing it me that was constantly on your mind, wishing it was me that you were worried about but no it was all her and I could feel my heart breaking knowing I was losing you.

Then luck came my way and I silently cheered when she was taken away by the police to enter the witness protection program but then I saw the devastation that was on your face and for a moment I felt guilty about been happy that she was gone for I hated to see you hurt but I would be there for you like I have been for the last couple of months when you needed someone, I will always be there for you Mike for the love I have for you will never leave.

_And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
Don't know if I'm being wise  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when I look in your eyes _

**Mike's P.O.V**

They say you can't see what is right under you until it is gone – it's true. I never really saw what was there until you started dating the guy from Special Forces, karma bites hard and it certainly bit me hard.

I know I acted a bit of a jerk to you when you first came on Hammersley and yet you put up with me despite the fact that on the inside you were hurting for the fact that I got infatuated with another women. I didn't love her, no how could I? When my heart still belonged to you.

I never stopped thinking about us and our short but passionate affair, it was back then that I started falling in love with you but Navy regulation forbids any fraternization and when you came back to Hammersley I wanted nothing more then to take you back into my arms but when I met Ursula I used her as a distraction for my feelings for you but alas it never really worked for you were always there and she wasn't

I understood how you felt when I dated Ursula for now I feel the same as you are dating Jim and now that I have once again lost my chance with you I will be there for you just like you were with me for the love I have for you will never leave.

_Love is in the air  
In the whisper of the trees  
Love is in the air  
In the thunder of the sea _

**Kate's P.O.V**

I am tired it has been a trying few weeks for everyone especially with the death of E.T and his replacement what a handful. I watched Nikki for the days following his death never realizing how much those two loved each other which once again brought me back to you.

I hate to go through what Nikki is going through, I hate not been able to tell you how much I want or need you and I would hate for you to leave not knowing how much I love you, I have to no, I need to find a way of telling you that I love you and hope that I don't make a fool of myself for the first time in a long time I am willing to give up my goal of been Admiral just so I can be with you and only you.

_And I don't know if I'm just dreaming  
Don't know if I feel sane  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when you call out my name _

**Mike's P.O.V**

Well it's finally happened a shore posting, I have been taken off Hammersley and now working here at Navcom. Commander Marshall has been trying for a while to get me to take a shore posting but one of the reasons I was reluctant was because I love the sea, I love seeing you everyday and the fact I don't see anyone worthy of taking command of my ship other then you Kate.

I see there is a new commander and we are already at odds, I can't believe it, it's barely been a week and we are already having a disagreement over Two-Dads latest exploit but still I am determined to have our diner date.

As you opened the door I could sense your hostility towards me and we started arguing again but I didn't come here to argue with you Kate in fact I do have another agenda, one I hope you would approve of.

I felt like I went to heaven the moment my lips touched yours and instantly years of belt up passion between us that we have been fighting off for years has finally been released.

_Love is in the air  
Love is in the air  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh _

**Kate's P.O.V**

The morning after I felt like I was on top of the world I finally had you waking up next to me which I might add was the most beautiful thing I ever had experienced, the man I love with me but of course my luck will have it that you ended up back in command of the Hammersley and once again our relationship is put on hold.

I am finding it very hard not to touch or kiss you, I want to be with you so badly Mike it is killing me. Then you have the task of appointing some one to take over commander and you told me that of the candidates no one was really worthy of the post and then I discovered the list and my name was on it, I hated you for telling me that I was not worthy of command, it hurt not knowing that you added my name to the list later but still it hurt.

Then the worst thing that could have happened did, you got kidnapped and when we found the sub we watched in horror as it exploded believing that you were inside it.

I was devastated more so then the rest of the crew and I was having trouble keeping my emotions at bay and when Commander White told me that you added my name to the top of the list that she firmly believed that you thought I was worthy of the job and I believed her and now I want the man who took you away from me.

_Love is in the air  
In the rising of the sun  
Love is in the air  
When the day is nearly done _

**Mike's P.O.V**

This would have to be the worse day of my life, how stupid could I have been going after these fellows by myself and now I am going to face my death which means I will never see my Kate again.

Kate I don't know what to do think when you hear of my death, I wish I could tell you I love you with all my heart and soul but alas I know it won't happen and I'm so sorry Kate. I'm sorry for not telling you that I put your name forward to Commander White for the job as CO of Hammersley, I know you will be brilliant at it Kate.

My time as come we arrived at the sub, I looked up into the face of the man who has ordered my death, the same man that only the other day I saved his baby from drowning and then the lid closed

I'm not sure how long time had passed in the stinky sub when the lid open again and a man called for me to climb out, so I did, and they took aboard there vessel and tried to negotiate the freedom of the other man down there but no they beat me up instead and told me they will drop me off some island where I was free to go. Great I thought for when I get back to you Kate I will tell you how I feel.

_And I don't know if you're an illusion  
Don't know if I see it true  
But you're something that I must believe in  
And you're there when I reach out for you _

**Kate's P.O.V**

We found the vessel that was linked to the sub and despite Charge's protest about been on the boarding party this was something I had to do especially for you Mike, oh god I miss you so much already how I am going to on once this is over.

We boarded the boat, my adrenaline was pumping very hard when I come face to face with your killer Mike and I couldn't believe what I saw, the man that swore you a life debt for saving his baby and yet he killed you. I have my gun point at him and if it wasn't for Swain taking my gun and the man away I'm not sure what I would have done.

Then it hit me like a speeding train you were gone, oh god you were gone and I cried. I cried for the time we lost, I cried for what we had for what we could have had again.

Then I heard a noise, I looked even through my grief I still managed to be professional while tracking down the noise that is until I opened the door and saw you lying there covered with blood but alive, my god it was the most wonderful thing to see was you and I couldn't help myself and I let the barriers dropped and kissed you. I didn't care who saw for I'm glad that you are here with me.

_Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound  
And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
Don't know if I'm being wise _

**Mike's P.O.V**

As I laid there I heard the boarding and I thanked my lucky stars that the Navy found me and what made it sweeter for me it was Hammersley, my Kate was here.

I heard everything and I wanted to let you know Kate that I was alright, I tried banging but you didn't here for you must have been so intent on getting this man anything else was insignificant, so I waited. I'm not sure how long I waited but when I heard you cry Kate I knew this was my chance to let you know I was here so I banged on the wall again and this time you heard me for not long after you found me and as soon as I laid my eyes on you a great weight was lifted for you rushed to my side and kissed me and I kissed you back for I didn't care who saw for all that matter was that I had you at my side.

_But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when I look in your eyes _

"I love you Kate McGregor with every fibre in my body and I don't know what I will do if I could not have you in my life." Mike told Kate as they walked away from Navcom holding hands.

"I love you too Mike Flynn very much and I want you by my side for the rest of our life" Kate said stopping and turning to look at the man she loved and nearly lost.

Mike looked Kate in the eye and leaned forward and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss conveying everything he felt for through that kiss and he could feel Kate sending everything she felt for him through her kiss.

It was not a kiss that two people shared; no it was a kiss between to lost souls that found there way back to each other, a kiss of dedication and love that the other felt for the one they love.

_Love is in the air  
Love is in the air  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh_


End file.
